


The Return of Sonic The Hedgehog Episode 4: The Incident.

by JohnGermoxicanReborn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnGermoxicanReborn/pseuds/JohnGermoxicanReborn
Summary: The moment that forced Sonic The Hedgehog to retire from fighting in Super Smash Broths, and why did it happen? What made him hang up the fighting gloves? Only one way to find out.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 4





	1. The moment

**This Story is dedicated to Rick May, who voiced Andross in Star Fox 64, who passed away last week, Thank you for giving us a great villain. Rest In Peace**

**POKEMON STADIUM-SMASH BROTHERS ULTIMATE TOURNAMENT QUARTERFINALS-4 YEARS AGO**

Sonic and Falco are in the air ready to punch each other and as their fist get close, only for the time limit to hit zero, forcing them to pull away from hitting each other. “Damn it!” Sonic said as he landed back on the ground, frustrated that he had a chance to end this fight. “All I needed was three seconds and that match with Fox is mine.” Said a tired but determined to win Falco. “Fighters, go to your corners as stage needs to be reset for Sudden Death Match!” Said the PA Announcer, both fighters went to their corners where their friends are on hovering platforms, taking them to their team bases.

In a control room where Toads, Kremlings, and few Pokemon are ready to reset the stage in the amount of time they have. “All right, let’s set both fighters damage to 300% when the stage reset is done.” Said James of Team Rocket, wearing a jacket and headset. “Roger that!” Said one of the Toads who presses the Stage Reset button and the stage begins to morph back to its original form with everything wiped away, except for a non-detonated motion bomb that is in the center of where the button to open the Poke ball is and no one noticed, not even the fans in the stands. “Stage reset complete in 2 minutes.” Said a Kremlin. “Okay, fight resumes when the timer hits 5 seconds.” He sits down and drinks his cup of coffee. “Hopefully nothing goes wrong; this tournament hasn’t had an error yet.” He looks at the photo of him, Jesse, and Meowth in their old Team Rocket days.

Sonic arrives at his corner where his friends Tails and Knuckles, are ready to help him on what to do in this Sudden Death Round, while his wife Amy, looks on. “Remember, they set the damage to 300% on both of you, so try to find his weak spot!” Tails telling his as he pulls up the stats after the time limit hit zero. “But if you get hit then you will be sent flying back to Green Hill Zone.” Knuckles playing the serious role. “Remember, all you need to do is one hit and that’s it, semi-final here we come!” Said an excited Knuckles. Amy, however, didn’t say a word to Sonic, as she wants to tell Sonic something important. ‘When is it a good time to tell him about my surprise for him?’ She thought to herself, as she didn’t want to bother Sonic at the moment.

At Falco’s base, where Sippy Toad, Peppy Hare, and his girlfriend Katt Monroe wait for him to sit down. Falco sat down, looking at Sonic, not taking his eyes off his opponent. “He may be known as the Blue Blur, but you are the only blue that needs to stand alone!” Peppy telling Falco, who is drinking water and listening to what his crew had to say. “You have a 50% chance of winning this fight if you follow this pattern.” Slippy showed Falco on a board. “What about my last-minute ones?” Falco asked. “Rob didn’t think they were fleshed out very well.” Slippy answered Falco, who looked at Rob. “Your ideas didn’t seem to have well, I hate to say it, but been half thought out.” Rob harshly said, but Falco wasn’t upset with that statement. “I need to improv on this one guys. Hopefully it doesn’t end with any broken bones.” He said as he needs a way to beat Sonic.

Back at Sonic’s corner, Amy looks at Sonic, trying to think when it’s the best time tell him her secret. ‘Either you tell him now, or after, but what if he isn’t in the mood?’ She said fighting with her inner thoughts on what to do. While Amy is dealing with that, Tails continued to offer his advice to Sonic. “He may try to hit you with his blaster; don’t give him any opportunity to try to slow you down!” Tails said as Knuckles wiped Sonic’s sweat from his head. “I never thought he would be able to catch up with you like that.” Knuckles surprised that Falco kept up with the World’s fastest Hedgehog. “No kidding, and I thought this match was going to be over fast.” Sonic said to them, amazed that Falco can keep up.

30 seconds remain before the stage is complete. Katt goes to Falco and gives him a kiss. “What was that for?” He asked. “Good luck.” She said with a sexy look on her face. Falco grabbed Katt and gave her a long kiss, and when he was down, Katt felt satisfied by this. “Don’t worry. I don’t need luck when it’s been with me so far.” He said to her and he looked out, ready to fight Sonic in Sudden Death as he gets on the platform. “Let’s end this Blue Blur.” Falco said to himself.

The stage finishes its resetting process and is ready for the fighters to return to it. “Once they get to the stage, please make sure their damage meters are at 300%.” Said James. “Not over 9000?” Joked one of the Toads, causing some of the control room to laugh. “Ha Ha, very funny.” James sarcastically said. “But that wasn’t bad.” He said to the Item Master Toad, admiring the joke in the end. As they begin to set Sudden Death, the control room still didn’t see that the bomb wasn’t gone.

Sonic gets on his platform and turns to his friends. “Any more last-minute advice?” Sonic asked as the bell ding. “Watch out for his phantasm attack, it’s over when he hits you with it.” Tails said as he and Knuckles walked off to set in their custom seats. “Amy?” Sonic asked her, but instead of saying a word, she gives him a kiss. “For good luck?” He asked as she finished. “No, something that I will tell you after the match.” She said as she kept her secret for now. “Okay, save the love making for later, he needs to get on the platform now.” Knuckles being a buzz kill as he pulls Amy away from Sonic, who smiled and got on the platform, and begins to take him to the stage. As Sonic is far away, Knuckles looks at the two, hoping they can answer his question. “You think he will beat Falco?” He asked. “We have to wait and see.” Said Amy, hoping that Sonic does win.

Sonic and Falco started off across from each other, looking with determination to win this fight. The announcer begins the countdown, along with the fans in attendance. “3…2…1, GO!” The Sudden Death bell goes off, with the crowd chanting back and forth dueling: Let’s Go Falco! Sonic Go!

Both men jumped on the stage platforms and jumped toward each other, but they didn’t throw a punch or a kick as they pulled away, as they land on the opposite sides. They turned around and charged at each other, where the bomb was, but it didn’t go off. They throw punches and kicks at each other, but both dodged and countered each attack, none of them connected at all. During this, an item is dropped on the platform, which Falco spots and jumps to the platform and quickly grabs it. Sonic jumps up and Falco uses his gun to shoot, but Sonic uses his spin dash to deflect it, causing Falco to go back on the main floor of the stage. Falco throws the bomb in the center of the stage, next to the dormant one, which Falco didn’t see. “Hopefully he didn’t see that!” Said Falco, but he senses Sonic behind him, who tried to grab Falco, but Falco jumped to the other side. “Let’s end this!” Sonic said to Falco. “Agreed!” Falco said back, planning to trick Sonic to get close to the bomb. Sonic gets into his spin dash, with Falco ready to use his phantasm attack.

In the control room, one of the Toads in charge of the items noticed that there were two items on appearing on his screen. “What the?” He looked at it again, thinking it was a type-o, but realized it wasn’t. He goes to the Item Master Toad, who realizes that the bomb used, isn’t on the item list “Uh, James, we have a problem!” “What’s wrong?” James asked. The IM Toad put up his screen and explained to James what was wrong. “You must have put two bombs in by mistake.” James thought it was an accident. “No, that bomb was from the timed match, and even though it’s off, if one of them get near it.” James eyes widened realizing that the results could end deadly. “We need to end the match in a no contest!” He fearfully screamed. “Enter the No Contest code, now!” He ordered to everyone in the room, with one of the Kremlins pulled up the menu on his screen and began to enter the code, unaware that both fighters are a few feet away from the bomb.

Sonic spins faster and faster and finally locked on to Falco, who finally unlocked his strongest phantasm, and both charged at each other again. “HIT IT NOW!” James yelled to the Kremling, but it was too late as both Sonic and Falco meet in the center, the bomb goes off, activating the other bomb, causing a huge explosion, launching them both in the air fast.

“NO!!!” Screamed James, knowing there was nothing he could do. The explosion caused many of the fans to duck and cover their eyes, including both fighters’ friends, not seeing the stage collapse in the process. “Dear God!” James couldn’t believe what he saw, along with the rest of the control room, who could only stare at the horror of what they couldn’t prevent. “What have I done?” Said the IM Toad, feeling he is responsible.

Sonic and Falco went past the barrier and onto the standing crash mat and fell onto the lower one below. Falco got up in pain, breathing hard, with some blood scrapes his neck, but none of the cuts are fatal. “I didn’t expect that bomb to go off that hard!” He said as he stood up and got off the mat, he hears footsteps coming down the hall. “I guess we have to wait until they build another stage right, Sonic?” He asked Sonic, but he didn’t respond. “Sonic?” He turned around to see Sonic still laying on the mat, face first and not moving. “Sonic?!” He asked again as he went to Sonic and pulled him over to see him unconscious and bleeding from his chest. “SOMEONE, HELP!” He screamed and the footsteps he heard were paramedics. Falco backed away to let the medics help Sonic. “What happened?” One of them asked. “I don’t know.” Was the only thing Falco could say as he falls to his knees, horrified, praying that Sonic is still alive.


	2. Day 1: Survive

**Pokemon Health Center For Humans and Animals**

The Hospital doors swing open as paramedics are being joined by doctors as they are trying to keep Sonic alive. “Status report!” The main doctor asked. “Male hedgehog, mid 20’s, victim from the explosion at the stadium!” The head medic said to the doctor. “What the hell happened?” The Doctor wanted to know more so he can figure out what is going on. “Was he the only one?” The doctor asked. “The other one is being treated at the Stadium, he actually suffered cuts on his neck but none of them are fatal and he said that this one needs help more than he does.” The medic answered about Falco’s condition. “What hit him?” The doctor asked as he prepares for surgery. “Some of the explosives sharp edges hit in his chest area, at the moment we don’t know if any of them hit his heart or near it.” The doctor looks at Sonic and can tell what is wrong with Sonic. “He’s losing too much blood! We must operate or else he will die!” He said to the other doctors that are with him, and they go through one more set of hospital doors that lead to the operating room.

“No, please!” Amy tearfully screamed at the nurse. “He’s my husband, please let me go in there!” She begged but the Nurse was not allowing her to go where the doctors are trying to save Sonic. “It’s restricted!” The nurse said to Amy. Amy, feeling desperate, attempts to run pass the Nurse, but is then grabbed by that same nurse. “NO! Let me go!” She pleaded, but the nurse hugged her to calm her down. “I understand that you are afraid, but they need to save him.” The nurse calmly said, despite Amy continuing to struggle to break free, but started to relent and fell to her knees “Sonic, please don’t leave me!” She cried out, and behind her are Knuckles and Tails. “Amy, what the hell happened?” Tails asked, but she didn’t respond. “I’ll let them know.” The nurse said to Amy as she placed her in a chair in the waiting room and tell the two what is going on with Sonic.

In the operating room, the main doctor has five others with him prepare to save Sonic from death. “Isn’t he a Pokemon?” One of the assistants asked, only to get slapped from the main doctor. “No, he is one of the competitors and even if he was a Pokemon, we still operate!” The main doctor angry with his assistant, but he takes a deep breath to calm himself. “Sorry, didn’t mean to hit you but you should know already that I don’t take stupid questions when it comes to saving a life.” He offers his hand to the assistant, who accepted it without saying a word.

“From the look of this we have shards from the explosive in this guy’s chest cavity, and one of them is near his heart, and the fact he has not suffered any brain damage is a miracle, but we have no choice but to put him in a coma.” The other nurses are shocked by this. “Do we have to do that, Doctor Jo?” The assistant he slapped asked. “Yes, Mr. Sim we have to because of his powers.” Doctor Jo answered. “He may wake up during surgery and we can’t risk having him die. Anyone that objects to this can leave; I won’t blame you for walking out.” No one wanted to leave. “All right, lets open him.” One of the assistants brought a power bone saw and began to cut open Sonic’s chest. 

**Hours Later** …

“We got 5 out of the six pieces from him and now we have to get the last one. Which unfortunately is the one that is piercing his heart.” The rest of the assistants looked to see, and he was right. “So, I need complete silence to grab it, or if anything distracts me then we might save him.” He finishes and everyone else nods to his statement and Doctor Jo begins his life saving technique. The doctor slowly takes uses his tweezers to touch the last shard that was piercing Sonic’s heart. “All right, the next step is getting the liquid patch ready and put it on the spot of the hole.” One of the assistants has the liquid patch and waited for the doctor’s order. The doctor slowly takes the shard out and without telling the assistant, he puts the patch on, and it quickly heals the small hole that was on Sonic’s heart. “Blood pressure?” He asked one of the nurses’, who looks at the monitor. “Blood pressure normal, no other objects are near his heart.” “Thank you.” He said back to her as he places the last shard on the metal tin with the others. “Close him up and stitch him. He is healed, but the coma thing is a different story.” He said to them, which they began to stitch Sonic up.

In the waiting room, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles were sleeping as the waited hours for news on Sonic’s life. Doctor Jo enters the room and wakes Amy up. “Ms. Rose?” He asked. “Yes.” She said back with worry in her voice. “I want to let you know that we have good news and bad news about your husband. Can you walk with me?” He asked her. Amy nodded and didn’t wake the other two as she wanted to hear the news herself. “The good news is that your husband survived the surgery and is expected to recover.” When he said that Amy broke down in tears, happy that Sonic was alive. “Oh my god, thank you!” She thanked the doctor but remembered that there was bad news. “What’s the bad news?” She asked.

Inside Sonic’s recovery room, Amy holds onto her husbands’ hand, who is still in a coma, and may not feel her touch. “Doctor, explain to me what the bad news is.” Amy asked, and the doctor began to explain. “We stopped the bleeding, but because he was too close to death multiple times, we had no choice but to put him in a medical induced coma.” He answered her. “With him not suffering any other injuries, and by some miracle his brain, we cannot tell how long it will take for him to wake up.” Amy did not respond to the doctor, which he understood that she wanted to be alone with him. “Let a nurse know if you need anything.” He said as he let Knuckles and Tails in, who couldn’t believe that they are seeing Sonic, broken down, weak, and defeated, something they haven’t seen in years. The doctor looked at the three looking at Sonic, seeing this too many times in his life, he walked away. Amy has a tear run down her cheek and it drops on the floor. “Please come back to us, Sonic.”

The next morning, Amy awakes from the couch to see Sonic still hooked up and not awake. “Really wish you could here what my secret is.” She said, still not able to tell Sonic the surprise. At the door, Tails brought coffee and toast for Amy. “Thank You.” She said as he handed the toast to her. Amy noticed that Knuckles was not with Tails. “Where’s Knuckles?” She asked Tails. “He went home to talk to Rouge.” He answered her. “She is supposed to audition for a sportscasting job tomorrow but started to binge rob after hearing what happened with Sonic.” Amy couldn’t believe what she heard from Tails “How does that give her…Nevermind.” Amy didn’t want to get into Rouge’s reasoning for stealing, and she eats the toast. “Hey, what do you think he’s dreaming about?” Tails asked Amy about Sonic. “I don’t know, I hope it’s a way back home.” She said with hope in her voice. A knock is heard on the door, both looked on who it was, and it was Falco with bandages around his neck. “Hey, how is he doing?” He asked. Amy gets up from her chair, and walks toward Falco, Tails knew what she was going to do. “Amy, wait don’t!” He said, but Amy not listening to Tails, slapped Falco hard.


	3. Day 2: Anger

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Amy yelled and slapped Falco again in the face, forcing Tails and Knuckles to hold her back. “Amy, it’s wasn’t his fault!” Tails trying to calm her down. “NO! Sonic is in here because of him!” Amy yelled, trying to break from Tails hold. “Amy, please let me explain.” Said Falco. “No! You tried to kill him!” She barked back. “You placed that bomb, and now look at him!” Falco looked at Sonic on the bed, bandaged, and motionless, unlike he was in the match they had 24 hours. Falco took a step forward. “No! You are not allowed to see him!” Said Amy, still being held by Tails. “Amy, I didn’t know this would happen.”

Despite Falco’s explanation, Amy broke from Tails hold, and summoned her Pika Pika Hammer. “I am going to warn you one more time, stay away or I will not be responsible for my actions!” She threatened. Falco, not wanting to get hurt as he already was, decides to leave. “Okay, I will come back another time.” Falco said but stopped and turned around to look at Amy. “I want to let you know that I’m the one that yelled to the medics and checked on him to see if he was still alive. I didn’t go with him because I was forced to stay and have my wounds checked at the stadium.” Falco left the room, allowing Amy to put down her Pika Pika hammer. “Amy, I get you are mad at him for the bomb, but he is right.” Tails said, causing Amy to turn to him.

“What are you trying to say?” She asked, ready to hit Tails. “Amy, as much as you want to hit me.” Tails turns his head to Sonic. “What would Sonic think of what you are planning to do?” He asked her. Amy stops, and realized that Tails had a point. “Your right; I just want one more day before I let people see Sonic.” Tails gives Amy a hug. “Listen, if you need me to do anything, I am willing to help you no matter what.” He offered.

A few silent moments pass, and then Amy breaks the silence. “Tails.” “Yes, Amy.” He answered. “I need you to make a phone call for me.” She hands Tails her phone. “Who am I calling?” He asked. “You will see the icon next to the number.” She answered him. “Okay.” He agreed. “But afterwards I’m going to get food as during that hold back, I dropped my breakfast.” Amy looked to see that the plate was on the floor, broken and food spread everywhere. “Sorry.” She said as she pulled out money from her purse and gave it to Tails. “Thank you.” He said and stepped out of the room. As he walked a few feet, he stopped to look at Amy’s phone and looked at contacts to see the icon that Amy was talking about. “Kinda saw that coming.”

He said to himself as he dialed the number. Back in Sonic’s room, Amy turns on the tv and flips through the channels, with her stopping on a Fuzzy Puppy Buddies Cartoon Marathon. “Maybe this will make me feel a little better when he gets here.” Amy referring to the person that she told Tails to call. As Tails was talking to the person on the phone, and Amy watching tv, Falco was eavesdropping on the conversation, and thinks he found out who Amy is talking about, and leaves. Little did he know, Tails saw him.

Outside of the Hospital, a Star Fox mobile transport is in the parking lot for Falco as Katt waited for him to return. “So, how did it go?” Katt asked. Without answering, Falco hands a few bucks to Katt. “And did I also call what she was going to do when she saw you?” Falco groaned and handed the rest of the money to Katt. “First time paying for it?” Katt joked. “Look, I never said no to money when it came to bounty hunting.” He said to her. “When it came to being alone in space and whatever space cantina I stopped by at, and no matter what pretty thing tried to ask me for a good time and offered a special.” He gives Katt a passionate kiss. He pulls away and looks at her. “Besides, you wouldn’t have done better than me anyway.” He insulted and pressed the button to open the back of the mobile transport.

Katt has a disgusted look on her face. “Wow, since you just said that, before I agreed to go out with you-“ Katt was cut off when Falco started to laugh. “Now you owe me all the money because you promised not to retaliate.” Falco tricked Katt to get his money back. “But that was only if Amy attacked you.” Katt trying to not give back the money she won. “Actually, this is for the other times you didn’t retaliate and this time you did.” Falco refreshed her memory. “But…that…Oh, go to hell.” She said defeated as she gave him the money. 

The door finally opened and both Falco and Katt walked in. “Tell me that you guys have something.” Falco asked as the back of the transport opens to reveal Slippy, Peppy, and Rob 64, replaying the moment the explosion happened. “So far, we have nothing apart from the fact the explosion should not have destroyed the stage.” Said Slippy. “Any word if the organizers are making a statement regarding the rest of the tournament?” Falco changed the subject. “They are going to make an announcement in five minutes.” Rob 64 informed Falco. “Why is it hard to just postpone the event and wait until the stage is fixed?” Falco annoyed with what is going on. “They did.” Peppy told Falco. “When you were gone, they said that it was postponed until the investigation is complete.”

“Meaning we have to hurry to see if they attempt to gloss over this.” Falco told them. “I trust them but one day I think they would put profit over us and that is something I don’t want to see.” Falco telling the crew his feelings. “Well, even though I don’t think they will do that; we still need outside help and even with the advance technology we have.” Katt said as she was about to point out another problem. “I don’t think they will like a competitor or his friends trying to uncover any potential cover ups, but at this moment we have no other options.” A knock on the door is heard and they look at the camera and see Tails is outside. “What is he doing here?” Peppy asked. “He’s going to help us find the reason this bomb went off the way it did. Falco answered. “But he is a member of Team Sonic.” Rob 64 informed them. “I think there is another that is going to help.” Falco said to them as he eavesdropped earlier. “Who?” Katt asked. “You’ll see.” Falco answered back as he opened the door for Tails.


	4. Day 2, An Alliance Is Form

A knock is heard from the door to Sonic’s room, causing Amy to wake up and go to it. “It’s 6 a.m., this better be a health update or breakfast.” She said annoyed and barely awake. She opened the door to see it was Eggman. “Unless I’m really a hard-boiled Egg, then no breakfast for you.” Eggman joked. Amy was happy to see Eggman. “I guess you heard.” “Heard? I watched the whole thing and I thought Sonic was milking it when Tails told me.” He said and he looked at Sonic, knowing it wasn’t an act. “But now that I see him there. “All the times I wanted to hurt him and destroy all of you as well. Seeing this takes the fun out of it.” He said, still showing his evil intentions.

“But a truce is made to find out what caused this.” He said to her. “So, what do you need?” She asked. “Well it looks like Tails and Falco are going to need my help.” Eggman answered her. “But I wanted you to find out yourself.” Amy said disappointed that Eggman needs help, especially with Falco. “Just because I have advanced technology, Amy. Doesn’t mean I’m going to get this done in one day.” He informed her. Amy takes a second to think about it. “Fine, but I don’t want Falco to come in until he finds out what happened.” She gave Eggman permission.

“In the meantime, I have two servants that are here to help you.” When he said that, Orbot and Cubot, wearing nurses’ hats. “Nurses Orbot and Cubot here to tend to your needs Mrs. Hedgehog.” Said Orbot. “Don’t worry, we are not here to prostate him.” Cubot said as he got near Sonic, forcing Orbot to step in. “Why would you say that?” “I was just making a doctor’s joke.” Cubot explained, causing both Orbot and Eggman to facepalm. “For the last time Cubot, we are to help tend to Ms. Amy’s needs. Not make her feel more upset then she is.” As Orbot and Cubot argued, Eggman looked at Amy. “I think Sonic is fine as he isn’t awake to see these two go at it over dumb stuff.” Eggman joked. “Hate to agree, but I agree.” Amy said back. Both laugh and gave a hug. As Eggman left, leaving Amy with the two arguing robots. “Okay boys.” Amy said as she had enough of their arguing. “I want a foot rub because I am still stressed, and I would like one.” After she requested this, both Robots shivered as they had to do that for Eggman, now they must do it for Amy.

The Star Fox Mobile Transport arrived at the Stadium as it enters the garage and straight to the remains of the collapse stage. “Jesus.” Said a stunned Falco as he didn’t see it like this last time. The stage was spilt in half, with many of the stage morphs destroyed as well. “Didn’t some Pokemon remain in it when it exploded?” Tails asked concerned. “Thankfully no.” Peppy answered. “They were removed because the stage morph wasn’t used in the sudden death round, so they were spared.” He added. Falco stopped the transport and saw that there were a group of Organizers outside, where they were being led by Jessie, who is from the former Team Rocket, now turned suit. “You can’t be serious.” Said Eggman, who knows Jesse all too well. “Yep. She is in charge.” Falco said. Outside the unit, Jessie motions the crew to come out. They started to head out of the unit except for Eggman. “I want to make a grand entrance.” He said to the others, who didn’t mind this.

As the crew got out, Falco decided to pretend to not know what they are doing here. “Why it is nice to see you guys here, we are here to take pictures as well.” Jessie, didn’t buy this excuse. “Falco, you know the rules.” She said. “I understand and frankly I don’t care.” Said Falco, boldly. “You are lucky that you are still in the tournament!” Said a mad male board member but was stopped by Jessie. “I got this.” She said to her board member, who allowed her to continue. “Now give me a reason why you should investigate this when you are supposed to fight once the tournament resumes?” She waited for their response.

After five minutes, Falco finished explaining his side, but it didn’t seem to work for Jessie. “Okay, I get you have fears, but even with a member of Team Sonic, we have to do the investigation ourselves.” She informed the team, including Tails, who put in his side. “I do plan to help them, but we actually are not here to lead the investigation.” Tails said to them. “Then who is?” She asked, and without answering, the side door opened and Eggman emerged. “You have got to be kidding me.” Jessie not thrilled to see Eggman. “But he is a member of Team Sonic.” Said a board member. “Correction. I am not a member of Team Sonic as I still despise that pain in the ass Hedgehog and his team, along with this rodents and blue ball bird.” Eggman rebutted, and the comment he made against Falco made the bird angry, but he holds it in.

“Give me a good reason why I should let you investigate?” Jessie asked again, this time with Eggman. “If you grant me full access, with the results lead by me, not them, I will get the results faster than you saying the word go.” Eggman offered, making Jessie to have a board member team huddle with the rest of the board that was with her. A few seconds went by and finally the members finished discussing. “Until he wakes up, we will not continue with the tournament.” This causes a gasp from the other members. “We didn’t agree to that!” One of the members yelled out. “Either we cancel it or give them 3 more days as we have postponed it for 2.” Jessie said back.

“And it’s at least going to take two days for the stadium stage to be rebuilt and unless you want to be hit with cover up accusations, then I suggest you take the deal or have the press do it.” Jessie threatened the members. They talked among themselves and gave her an answer. “The maximum is five days, since it’s been two, they have 3 more days to find out what happened.” They informed Jesse. “Plus, we need to fill out the rest of the fight card that doesn’t involve the these two for the time being.” She added, making the board members reluctantly agree.

“The only people I need are Slippy and Tails, the rest will stay away from this area.” Eggman offering a deal that can work. “I think that idea works better, but since I think you need a little help; I have something that can benefit you.” Jesse agreeing to the terms. She whistled the five men crew that are working at the wreckage, which are Machamps, wearing hard hats and saluting her as if she was a general. Eggman was impressed but realized there was a problem. “I don’t speak Machamp, so how it that going to work?” Eggman asked. “Well, obviously you need a translator and I have the perfect cat for the job.” Jesse answered and Meowth from Team Rocket appeared. “Meowth, that’s right!” He said. Before anyone can say anything about Meowth, Jesse continues to speak to them as she begins to walk away with the board members. “Clock is ticking, and I actually need to go somewhere.” Jesse said and went pass them without giving them a sense of hope.

“What a bitch.” Katt said, saying it next to Meowth, “I know, but when she isn’t busy being well, busy. She actually is a nice person at the end of the day.” He semi agreed with Katt, who gave him a not so nice stare at him, causing Meowth to get back to work. “I’ll get the Machamps to find anything that looks off for you Dr. Eggman.” He said and began to talk to the Machamps, and they went back to work after getting their orders from Meowth.

Eggman went to return the SFMT but is grabbed by Falco. “If you screw us over and give yourself all the credit, I will make you have the true-blue balls, and it won’t be pleasant.” Falco warned, causing Eggman to gulp. “Falco.” Katt said, motioning Falco to let Eggman go, as he enters the transport, Katt stays behind as Slippy, Tails, and ROB 64 take photos of the wreckage. “You okay?” She asked. “Yeah.” Eggman said back. “The question I have is what caused this to make an explosion that big?” He asked not just to Katt, but to anyone listening.


	5. Day 2: For Your Future and Discovery

Back at the Hospital, Amy is on the phone with Sticks, while Orbot and Cubot are facing each other in Fuzzy Puppy Buddies. “Will you take care of my house without destroying it?” She begged Sticks. “Yes, you can protect the house with traps to prevent the Aliens from entering and making you become a slave to the government.” She agreed, playing along with Sticks madness. Orbot moves a puppy piece shaped like a Doberman forward. “Your move, Cubot.” Cubot looks at his pieces and tries to use one but can’t decide to movie it. “Honestly, I have no idea how to play this game.” He said to Orbot. “We been playing for 20 minutes.” Orbot felt annoyed by Cubot’s response. Cubot moved a piece, and Orbot countered it to win the game. “This game is no fair!” Cubot whined.

A knock is heard on the door, and Orbot goes to open it. “I’ll get it.” Orbot felt glad that he didn’t have to play Cubot again. He opens the door, and it was Jessie with a briefcase. “May I help you?” He politely asked. “I’m here to see Mrs. Hedgehog.” Said Jessie. “May I ask what it is regarding too?” He asked again. “I am from the Super Smash Brothers Tournament committee.” She answered. Orbot turns his head to see Amy holding up a middle finger to Jesse, who can’t see it because Orbot doesn’t have the door fully open. “Um, she is not looking to see anyone at the moment.” Orbot said as he saw that Amy didn’t want to see anyone from the committee, he begins to close the door. “It’s about the investigation, we are allowing it.” She said why she was there. Orbot looked at Amy again, who mouths fine to him. “I’ll let you in.” He opens the door and Jessie enters the room. Seeing the body language and possibly fist fight about to have, Orbot noticed that was a private meeting and motioned Cubot and he goes out and closes the door. “Sticks I have to call you back.” She said as she hanged up the phone.

Back at the Stadium, Falco hands three copies of keys to the transport to Tails, Slippy, and Eggman, which he doesn't give the key yet to him. “Don’t you even think of turning this into one of your robotic machines, otherwise you have to deal with the Star Fox team when this tournament is over!” Falco threatened and gave the last key to Eggman. “Don’t worry, I made a promise to a friend.” He said referring to Amy. Falco, Katt, Peppy, and ROB 64 walk to a different vehicle that was a golf cart. “This better not tip over.” Falco said as he didn’t like what he was going to ride in. “I call driving it!” Katt said as she got in before the other three can call it. Falco gets in on the passenger side, while Peppy and ROB 64 sit in the back. They drive off and Eggman looks at Tails and Slippy. “Well let’s get started.” He said and all three men begin to look around the wreckage as Meowth and Machamps continue to dig.

“You are lucky that I’m a better mood to speak to someone like you.” Amy said, still pissed off with Jessie. Both stood silently, then without question, Amy charged after her and both feel on the ground and began pulling each other’s hair.

“Amy?” Jessie asked, all revealing to be a fantasy in Amy’s mind. “Yes.” She said, snapping back to reality. “Do you know why I am here?” She asked. “Try to find a way to silence me and walk away from trying to find out what really happened.” Amy given her a full answer. “Well, the fact you got Eggman involved and him showing up with the others at the stadium was a dead giveaway.” Jessie told her. “And Amy, you and I have been friends for a long time, and the last thing I want to do to you is ask you to cover up and hush about this.” I am here to not only offer my apology, but to give you to something that will benefit both of you when he wakes up.” She opened her case and took out a check and handed it to Amy.

Amy didn’t bother to look at as she knows what Jessie is trying to do. “Why are you giving this to me? He’s not dead!” She said, feeling insulted by this. “I know, but we think we owe you and him for what happened.” When Jessie said this, Amy started to get angry. “Get Out before I force you out!” She threatened, but Jessie wasn’t intimidated. “You wouldn’t be saying that if the board members didn’t know I was here, and that money isn’t from the SSB.” Amy calmed down when Jessie told her this. “Why?” She asked, knowing who the money is from. “Because let’s say they may offer you more, but if they do that, maybe they don’t want you to talk, or they were trying to be generous. I don’t know, but don’t go spending it on expensive stuff.” Jessie finished and began to walk out.

Jessie stopped and didn’t turn around. “Your welcome.” She said as she left. Amy looked at the check, and it wasn’t from the SSB, it was Jesse herself. Orbot and Cubot came in after she has left. “I guess you got a nice surprise.” Orbot said as he felt the meeting went well. Amy didn’t say anything as she looked at the check once again and noticed her finger was blocking a number and she started to faint, forcing Orbot and Cubot to catch Amy. “Must have been a great meeting.” Cubot said as they set Amy back down.

A few hours past as Eggman, Slippy, and Tails looked through the different piles that the Machamps have made, sadly the piles have nothing that looked different to the three men. A break is given to the Machamps as they drink multiple bottles of water. “Just how are they going to rebuild the stage in time on the fourth day?” Tails asked. “They only need to add replacement stage parts and have the Machamps and giant working Pokemon restore it and judging by the wreckage.” Slippy answered and looked at the wreckage again. “I say that they will get this done by the end of the fourth day.” All the guys look in amazement that the Machamps consume the amount of water they drink.

“Say what you want about Machamps, they get the job done.” Eggman said. “The fact they have four arms each, they could have built the death egg in a day." He added. “Anyone want to make a wager on who will get some clue?” Eggman offered. Before anyone can take a chance to make a bet, one of the Machamps starts yelling. “They found something!” Meowth said and he and the other Machamps began to follow him. “Nevermind!” Eggman said as he, Tails, and Slippy ran with everyone with the Machamp and he showed them the remains of the motion bomb. Tails and Slippy with protective gloves pick up the pieces and put in plastic bags. “Gentleman, we may have found the reason for this explosion.” Eggman said as the three leads began to head to the mobile unit.


	6. Dark Smoke

It is 1:30 in the morning as the trio continued to examine the motion bomb as they begin the rebuilding process. “How long is this going to take?” Tails ask as he was tired. “I don’t know.” Said Slippy, struggling to keep his eyes up. “What do you think Eggman?” He asked, Eggman didn’t answer him at first. “Eggman?” Tails asked if his long-time enemy was paying attention. “I don’t get it.” He finally said something. “What don’t you get?” A confused Tails asked. “When a motion bomb is used in a match of any capacity it is supposed to disintegrate once it goes off; doesn’t it?” Eggman asked the other two. “Yeah?” Tails answered, still confused at what Eggman is getting at. “Why didn’t this one disintegrate?” As Eggman kept questioning the reason for this, Slippy looks over the fight Sonic and Falco had.

“So, you guys were there, what happened when it went off?” He asked Tails and Slippy. “When that thing exploded me, Knuckles, and Amy duck down and we ran out, we thought Sonic won and we waited for him at the winner’s circle, but then we found out later what happened.” Tails told his side. “What about you, Slippy?” Eggman looked at the Frog. “We actually ran out as we thought the flames were going to hit us, but we saw Falco at the stadium in the infirmary, and-“ Slippy stopped as he saw the moment Falco planted the bomb in the center of the stage, Slippy spotted the two bombs in the ground. “Hey, pull up the fight!” He said and Tails pulled the screen up. “What is it?” Eggman asked. Slippy got up and pointed at the scene where the bomb was planted. “There is the bomb Falco planted, and right next to it is the bomb that we have.” Slippy plays the footage back to when the match was in regulation and at one point, Sonic grabbed the original bomb, but Falco kicked him in the head, forcing Fox to drop the bomb in the center, and neither of them got near the bomb for the rest of the match.

“Something tells me Falco never saw the item.” Eggman said. “And that kick to the head may have caused Sonic to forget about it.” Tails added. They skip to where the stage was resetting and the bomb never disappeared, making all three men question how this was not gone when the resetting process finished. The bomb is done being rebuilt, and Eggman looks at the bomb and noticed something off about it. “Hey, bring up the current Motion Bomb.” He requested and Slippy pulls up the picture of the motion bomb that the Tournament uses. “Wait, why is it different than the one Falco planted?” Slippy asked. Eggman took out a magnifying glass and looked at the serial number of the bomb. “Because this isn’t a sectioned bomb.” Eggman answered. “I’m going to need to make a phone call.” He takes out his phone. “In the meantime, get some sleep, we may finish this investigation early then expected.” He said hoping, and Tails and Slippy got into the bunk beds and finally started to sleep.

At Jessie’s house, her phone is ringing and without looking, picks up the phone and answers. “What?” She said angry. “Sorry to bother you.” Eggman apologized. “No, you’re not.” She responded coldly. “As much as I want to insult you, we may have found the reason.” He said. Jessie sits up when she heard this. “That didn’t take long.” She said, no longer angry as she heard this. Eggman informed her the results the trio has found out. “What caused this?!” She yelled out in her empty house. “First off, don’t yell, and second yes, but I must say this again, we may have found the reason.” Eggman said back. “But how can a bomb like that get pass the weapon clearance room?” She asked them. “Well that is why I wanted to call you as I want to interrogate the people in charge of this match.” He requested.

Jessie didn’t say anything as she didn’t want to put her friend James in the line of fire. “Do I have too?” She asked. “Unless you want a lawsuit and get banned from hosting future tournaments, I suggest you put your feelings aside and allow me to do this.” He said. Jessie thought long and hard about it and finally gave Eggman the three names. “Don’t hurt them.” She begged. “No promises.” Eggman said and hanged up the phone. Jessie gets up and goes to her laptop and begins to write an email to the three men she told Eggman about. Eggman is about to fall asleep but saw that Slippy left the match on and decided to watch it, despite seeing it once before. “Let’s see how these two did.” He said as he watched the match without sound.

At the hospital, everyone is asleep but Amy, who couldn’t as she started to feel sick in her stomach. “Oh god!” She said as she gets up from the couch and runs into the bathroom where she began to throw up into the toilet. She screamed as she felt sick. Orbot wakes up and goes to her. “Mrs. Rose?” He asked, feeling concerned. “I’m fine.” She lied as she threw up again. She finished and Orbot goes to her and takes her hand. “How long.” He asked, knowing what is wrong. “Six weeks.” She answered back. “Does he know?” He asked if Sonic knew about it. “No, I was going to surprise him after the semi-final match.” She answered back, still feeling sick. “Guess that’s going to have to wait, right.” She laughed a little bit but began to cry.

Orbot leaves and comes back with water for her to drink. “Thank you.” She said. “Not a problem.” He said back. “Why did I not tell him before this tournament started?” She asked. “Did you want him to be distracted by the news of being a father?” He asked her. “No. I wanted him to not worry til it was over.” She answered back. “Now I feel like I almost got him killed.” She covered her face, not wanting Orbot to see her cry. He grabs her hand. “Follow me.” He said as he walked Amy to the bathroom mirror. “What do you see?” Amy looked in the mirror and saw herself looking a mess. “I see a pink hedgehog feeling sorry for herself.” “No, what I see is a brave woman who will do anything to get her husband back and now that she is hoping that he will be awake to hear the news that he will be a father, and he will be happy that all the things he has done will not be for nothing.” Orbot told her, making her feel better. “Wow, thank you.” She said and hugged the red robot. “I wanted to ask you this, why is Eggman nice to you guys.” She asked. “Promise you won’t tell him.” He asked her. “Why, what is wrong?” She asked back. Orbot whispered why, making Amy feel bad. “No.” Said Amy, upset what he told her.


	7. Day 3: Interrogation

At the stadium office that the board members overlook the tournament and the process, Jessie and a male board member named Frendrick are awaiting the trio to finish with the last person, The Item master, in the room next to them. “It’s been five days; we can’t hold off any longer.” He said, being impatient about all of this. “It’s been only 3 days, Frendrick.” Jessie corrected him. “And it’s only been 3 hours with the interrogation. I will agree that this is taking forever surprised since James and the Kremlin got cleared but this is the guy, I felt they wanted to do last.” Jessie added to why it’s been a long day. “Still, it does feel it’s been hours since they started this.” Frendrick said.

“I know.” Jessie agreed. The door opened and Tails and Slippy exit the room, but Eggman is not with them as they close the door. “Where is Eggman?” Jesse feeling a little concerned. “He wanted us to leave him alone with the IM since he is refusing to talk to me and Slippy in there as he felt that we may attack him.” Tails answered. Jesse didn’t like that Eggman was doing this alone, but if it finally can end the investigation on what happened, then she let it go. “God help us.”

Eggman bangs his hands on the table, leaving dents in the wood. “Why are you making this hard for everyone?!” He asked The Item Master who was the Toad from the match, who is now scared after seeing that. “I swear I didn’t mean to get anybody hurt, let alone almost kill them.” He said, but Eggman didn’t believe him. “Maybe you wanted them to get hurt and you were trying to get away with murder.” Eggman accused. “You are crazy!” The Item Master yelled back. “I spent the last 6 tournaments making sure everything is checked off before anything is ready to be used for any type of match! And why do you care? Don’t you hate Sonic?!” He asked Eggman.

“I do. But I’m doing it because I promised a friend, and that friend is Amy Rose and trust me, you don’t want to be on her bad side unless someone takes responsibility!” Eggman went to the wall, extending his arms. “Listen to me, I don’t want you to have blood on your hands.” Eggman turns to look at the Item Master, who looks ready to tell the truth. “Look at me, I will one day have blood on my hands, and I will answer for my sins when that time comes, but you don’t need to have that.” Eggman told him, making the Item Master think about what Eggman said. “I don’t want to go to prison for an accident that I didn’t mean to cause.” He began to cry, but Eggman stopped him. “You are not going to prison, because your career will be decided by the main committee.” Eggman informed him that his bosses from the main SSB will decide his job.

The Item Master took a drink of water, while Eggman records the conversation, which have the others listening in the other room. “The bomb that went off was a prototype that the item designers were working on. It was supposed to be tested when the tournament ended and the purpose of it was that it was to make the fighter fly faster and quickly get back to the stage to continue with the fight. The reason it was in the item list at the shoe because I wanted to make sure it didn’t fall in the wrong hands and I didn’t realize I put it in the file for tonight’s matches, and I don’t know how I forgot it was there.” The item master began to tear up, feeling guilty about the whole thing.

“How did it get pass the stage reset process?” Eggman asked. “I don’t know.” He answered. “When we tested it, it couldn’t get pass the first set of resets, and that was supposed to happen. I think it comes down to the resetting process being bigger and it manage to pass it.” In the other room, the others were stunned when they found out that an untested bomb went off like that. “Jesus.” Said Frendrick, breaking the silence, but no one else spoke. “Was that the only one?” Eggman asked. “Yes.” He said firmly. “Do the others that were working with you have any access to making more?” Eggman asked, hoping others don’t know how to make others.

“No.” He answered honestly. “I do not allow any of my assistants to have copies. I have the only blueprints with me and if they want to have them, they can.” Toad said, referring to Jesse and the other board members. After a few seconds of quiet, Eggman spoke. “Let me have them.” Without question, the Toad took his briefcase out and gave him the blueprints. “What’s going to happen to me?” He asked. “It’s not my call.” Eggman took the blueprints and left the room, leaving the item master to look at the ceiling.

As Eggman exited the room, he hands the blueprints to Tails and Slippy. “Make sure you find a safer version to make for future tournaments.” He said to Tails, who only nodded and he and Slippy left the room. Jesse and Frendrick look at Eggman. “What should we do?” Frendrick asked. “Aren’t you in charge of these type of things?” Eggman said back to both, forcing Frendrick to look at Jesse. “It’s your call, I’ll accept whatever it is.” Jesse took a deep breath and collected herself. “He is suspended for the rest of the tournament, but because I believe he meant no harm, I will use this recording to allow him to return for future tournaments.” She said as Eggman handed the recorder to her. “When you are done talking to him, I need you to talk to the both of you, there is something about the match that Falco and Sonic you need to see.” As he said this, Jesse felt it was weird but nodded her head. She and Frendrick go to the room to talk to the Item Master, leaving Eggman alone, who makes a call to Falco.

Outside of Sonic’s room, Amy is walking back from a gift store with a paternity book. “Hope this will help me.” She said as the book she bought was called “What To Expect When Your Loved One Is A Coma, And Your Expecting.” As she arrived at the door, she noticed Falco was waiting for him. “You want to see him?” She asked him. “Already did.” He said back to her. “Eggman is in there, he wanted to see Sonic alone.” “Fair enough.” She said, not having an issue with that. “Listen, I didn’t mean to slap you for what happened. It wasn’t your fault.” She apologized to Falco and gave him a hug, something Falco didn’t expect. “It’s fine, Amy.” He accepted it and pulls Amy off as he had news for her. “Listen, before I tell you what happened with the investigation, there is something you need to see.” He pulls out his phone and shows a video of the explosion, and the moment Sonic and Falco went through the barrier.


	8. Day 3: Secret Keepers

Eggman stands at the end of the bed with Orbot and Cubot power sleeping behind him. “Hey Sonic, normally this would be the time I laugh when I see you hurt, weak, and near death, but when I saw you here the first time, my joy went to sadness. For some reason, I couldn’t feel happy seeing you hurt like this.” Eggman goes next to Sonic. “Even though I tried many times to kill you, I realized that you weren’t always a pest in my plans for World Domination, in a way I am glad you foil my plans and make me look like an idiot. But let’s face it, I rather chase you guys around the world then control it. I guess what I am trying to tell you is that I don’t see you as an enemy, but more as a friend.” He walks away and looks at both his robots and Sonic. “I’ll miss you.” He said and exits. 

As he closed the door, he noticed Falco is not there anymore. “He left.” Said Amy, who is behind Eggman and he turns around and sees her. “I guess he showed you.” Referring to the video Falco showed her. “I’ll tell him when he gets up.” She said. “In that case, I will see you guys later.” He begins to walk away. “Eggman, I know.” She said, and Eggman knew what she meant. “Orbot?” He asked, knowing who told her. “Yes.” Eggman sighs when she said this. “How long do you have?” She asked regarding Eggman’s health. “Unless I don’t find it, 8 months.” He answered back to her and sees the book that she has from her purse but doesn’t mention her pregnancy. 

“Please, do whatever you can to find a cure, and we will take care of Orbot and Cubot and try to protect your lair.” She promised. “I know you will.” He said with a smile on her face. Before he leaves, Amy goes and gives him a big hug and Eggman hugged her back. As they pulled away, Eggman leaves without looking back. “Your secret is safe with me.” Amy said as she enters the room. 

As she reads the book, she doesn’t see Sonic opens his eyes and he could barely make out what Amy is reading. “Amy?” He said and Amy jumps from her seat as she dropped her book as she gasps from hearing his voice. “Sonic?” She looked to see his eyes open, she runs to him “Oh my god, you are awake!” “Where am I?” He asked as tries getting up, only to feel pain in his chest. “Careful Sonic!” She advised Sonic, who looks at the bandages around his chest area. “Why am I bandaged?” He asked, Amy went to him and held his hand. “You are in a hospital.” She answered her husband. “Your match with Falco ended after an explosion at the stadium saw you two go past the barrier and you won the match, but they were waiting for you to wake up from your coma.” Amy told Sonic what happened the last few days. 

“Wait, how long was I in a coma?” He asked. “Three days and they needed to operate to save your life and…” Amy starts to cry. “Amy, why are you crying?” His asked, feeling confused. “Sonic, I thought I was going to lose you and I wanted to tell you after the match that you’re going to be a father.” Sonic is shocked from what Amy told him. “Wait, your pregnant?” He asked. “Yes, but I couldn’t tell you because of your coma.” She told him, trying to stop crying. “Amy, look at me.” He told her and she did. “I can’t believe that I almost died, and I was going to leave you with a fatherless child, and I don’t want that.” “What are you saying?” She asked, feeling that she knew what Sonic was hinting at. “I’m saying that I can’t continue fighting like this and I need to finally say goodbye to fighting in the Super Smash Bros Tournament and any other related fights.” Amy couldn’t believe what Sonic just said. “Sonic, I don’t want you to quit because I almost lost you.” Amy tried to let Sonic be happy. 

“No, I am ready to settle down, I’m done with all of it.” He said, holding her face, while ignoring the pain as he sat up. “Why?” She asked. “Because I want to start raising a family, and nothing else will matter when I have you and our child.” Amy smiled, turning her tears of sadness into tears of joy. “Sonic.” She said and kissed him, while he still ignored his pain. “At least we can spend years building that dream house we wanted.” Sonic said. “Well, money wouldn’t be an issue at the moment.” Amy told Sonic. “Why is that?” He asked, and Amy showed Sonic the check she received from Jessie. Sonic looks at it and after he see’s the number, he reacts like any other person would when they win the lottery. “WOO!”


	9. Epilogue: Help From A Witch

Eggman arrives at a penthouse in a city and knocks on the door. The door opens, a woman dressed like a white nun appears, and Eggman knew who it was. “Listen, I know that this wasn’t the way you wanted to have a first date but I have a disease that is killing me in the inside and it’s something that you may be able to cure. The issue is that I can’t see the cure as the book you handed me is not easy to translate.” He hands the book to her where he opens the passage of where he can find the cure. “All I want is to prove I am a different man and you may be the only one that can help me with it. I made a promise that I would be back at a specific date for a friend. I am begging you and I can pay you anything you want, but I don’t know how much longer I have. Can you please help me?” He finished, only to get the door slammed at his face. “Well, I guess death is a better option.” He said, feeling that was his last chance and turns around to head to the elevator.

“Guess you not patient when it comes for a woman to get protection.” The women said, causing Eggman to turn around and see Bayonetta ready to go.

(Bayonetta - OST - Fly Me To The Moon [Climax Mix])

“What changed your mind?” He asked. “Let’s just say that I believe you, and I won’t charge you until we see how we can get what you are looking for.” She presses the button and the elevator opens, and both go in, with her cocking her gun. “Just don’t die before that disease kills you.” She said, hoping Eggman can keep the deal. “Only one way that can happen if I can keep up.” Said Eggman, who pressed the number 666. “Who did you know?” She asked, surprised Eggman knew the number. “Let’s just say that I know a few things.” He said as the doors began to close, he pulls out a shotgun and holds it on his shoulder. The doors close and the Elevator begins to ascend down to Hell, the Gates Of Hell that is.

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming. Anyway, final Episode will premiere this Friday, but it will not be the end of Sonic. Plus, another Story related to the tournament, will be shown next weekend.** **Also, this ending right here will set a story in the future.**


End file.
